


Совершенное

by tavvitar



Series: Еще шанс [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Разве он не хотел отдать все, что мог? Разве не за этим они вместе?





	Совершенное

**Author's Note:**

> Футфетиш.

Если бы Стива спросили год назад, счастлив ли он — Стив, скорее всего, ответил бы, что да. Тогда он любил, когда получалось, бродить по улицам Нью-Йорка и смотреть на людей, которых ему удалось спасти. Они были живы. Бегали, слушая музыку, гуляли с детьми, выгуливали собак, спешили на работу, ловили такси, целовались... от парочек Стив всегда отводил глаза: целоваться на публике неприлично, пялиться — непристойно. А осуждать — глупость, и Стив не осуждал. Во всяком случае, очень старался первое время, когда оказалось, что в новом мире никто особенно и не скрывается. Это было... шокирующе. И странно. И правильно, Стив знал, что правильно, потому что видел слишком много смертей... А потом — умер сам.

В слишком большой гостиной темно, если не считать света от экрана гигантского телевизора. Диктор бормочет что-то про шторм в Тихом океане и два пассажирских лайнера, эвакуированные из зоны бедствия. Хорошая работа, думает Стив, глубоко вздыхая. Никто не утонул, даже суда почти не пострадали, спасибо всем, кто участвовал в операции — от береговой охраны до ЩИТа. Сам Стив сильно вымотался, пока по пояс в ледяной воде проверял нижние палубы, да еще схватил короткий, но неприятный приступ клаустрофобии, с которым справился довольно быстро. Холод и замкнутое пространство всегда действовали на него угнетающе. А человеческие голоса и окутывающее тепло — прогоняли память о близкой смерти.

— Согрелся? — спрашивает Тони и поправляет на его плечах плед.

Стив мычит неопределенно и трется затылком о его живот, чувствует, как ходят под щекой гладкие длинные мышцы, когда Тони вытягивает ноги.

— Можем пойти в спальню — там обогреватель и повернуться негде, все как ты любишь. — Жесткие пальцы гладят макушку, слегка надавливая. Из груди Стива вместе со смешком вырывается блаженный вздох.

— Не хочу. Тут хорошо.

— Ладно.

В голосе Тони слышна улыбка. Он тоже устал, и тоже не хочет никуда идти сейчас. Ему слишком сильно нравится сидеть в большой темной комнате, гладить Стива, лежащего головой на его коленях, и никуда не спешить.

Завтра выходной. Вроде бы. Во всяком случае, они договорились, что утром их из постели не вытащит даже звонок от президента. У инопланетного вторжения есть все шансы, но они оба надеются, что оно назначено где-нибудь на три пополудни.

— Тебе удобно? — спрашивает Стив на всякий случай.

— Угу, — отвечает Тони, снова потягиваясь. — Лежи спокойно, мне все нравится, ты же знаешь.

Стив тихо вздыхает — от удовольствия: Тони опять запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Второй рукой он обнимает Стива поперек груди, почти касаясь пальцем соска — и эта тень прикосновения отзывается в теле возбуждением, слишком слабым, чтобы предпринять какие-то действия, и слишком очевидным, чтобы его игнорировать. Так что Стив ничего не делает. Просто лежит на коленях Тони, впитывая живое тепло, наслаждается лаской и любуется красивыми ступнями с длинными пальцами. И думает, как было бы здорово спуститься сейчас вниз, на ковер, и втянуть в рот один из этих пальцев, чуть укусив подушечку.

Тони еще ни разу не позволил ему сделать это. Странно, но он, похоже, стесняется своего тела, о котором Стив может думать только как о совершенном. Потому что все другие слова вызывают у него только одно желание... или несколько разом. Тони теплый, золотисто-смуглый, отзывчивый. У него чувствительные уши, и шея, которую Стив любит целовать, покалывая губы о линию бородки. Крупные горячие ладони и сильные пальцы — когда Тони гладит Стива по спине или массирует голову, вот как сейчас, Стив словно тает где-то под солнечным сплетением. Год назад он и не знал, какой огромный кусок льда застрял там... даже теперь, когда можно было бы и привыкнуть, осознание, что Тони здесь, рядом, обжигает жаром и ужасом — «могло быть по-другому».

Стив отодвигает синюю полу халата и целует Тони колено. И еще раз. И обводит языком ямку чашечки. И скользит пальцами по голени, по черным курчавым волоскам — очень нежно, будто гладит пугливого зверя.

Тони, замерший было, глубоко вздыхает и продолжает массировать ему затылок. Только движения становятся более ласкающими, да большой палец то и дело поглаживает позвонки на шее. От этого у Стива по спине всегда бегут мурашки, и хочется опрокинуть Тони на себя — или себя на Тони — и ласкаться, нежиться, притираться...

Он гладит пальцем ямочку под коленом (Тони опять вздыхает и сгибает ноги) и косточку на лодыжке (Тони охает еле слышно и опять вытягивается). Стив тоже потягивается, ворочается, будто нечаянно трется затылком о вставший член.

— Тони? — едва слышно говорит Стив.

Еще один вздох. И горячая ладонь на животе. И большой палец, который кружит по соску. Стива выгибает от удовольствия. Он чувствует себя животным, большим и сытым, в тепле, в безопасности — и в очень игривом настроении.

Тони ведь не против поиграть, да?

Стив скатывается с его коленей и приземляется на ковер у ног. Тони, хмыкнув, вопросительно смотрит — но ничего не говорит. Что ж, Стив тоже слова тратить не собирается — придвигается ближе, почти касаясь губами пальцев, подтягивает колени к груди и так и лежит, почти обвившись. И улыбается, проводя языком по губам — и по кончикам пальцев Тони заодно. И смотрит вверх.

«Хорошо?»

Тони с глубоким вздохом протягивает руки по спинке дивана, запрокидывает голову. «О боже мой, — думает Стив, поглаживая лодыжку. — О боже».

Он целует ступни, кружа языком по нежной коже, и придерживает в ладони пятку, когда втягивает в рот большой палец. Тони наверху дергается и громко ахает — и Стив почти улыбается тому, что не ошибся: его тело совершенно. Не горячее, и не отзывчивое, и не голодное — иначе Стив кончит без всякой дрочки, и так приходится согнуться пополам и глубоко дышать. Хотя «голодное» — это то, что надо: Тони так жаден до ласки и до сих пор медлит, прежде чем взять все, что предлагают, и Стив просто обязан...

— Ох, еще!

Стив сжимает и разжимает пальцы вокруг пятки — вкруговую, царапает зубами подушечку пальца, сосет громко, поглаживая вторую ногу у самых пальцев — вверх и вниз. Тони нравится. Тони так стонет, что Стив поднимает глаза, хотя и не надо бы: Тони, которому хорошо от его прикосновений — не то зрелище, которое можно вынести с таким стояком.

Полы синего халата распахнуты. Темные тяжелые яйца набухли, кулак ходит по члену — вверх и вниз, неторопливо, почти напоказ.

Стив понимает, что не дышит. Понимает, что сейчас просто умрет.

— Стиииив...

Он посасывает круглые подушечки пальцев, скользя языком по кромке у ногтей. Он лижет — вверх по стопе, до лодыжки, и поцеловать косточку, приласкав ямку под ней, и снова вниз, вобрать пальцы в рот, сильнее сжать губами — и думать о том, что он чертовски счастливый парень, если может одновременно делать разные движения двумя руками. И не поднимать глаза — только слушать, как Тони стонет все громче, лаская себя и принимая ласку, только служить этому голодному, желанному телу...

Тони вскрикивает и выгибается, а Стив прижимает его ноги к полу собой и смотрит наконец-то — на запрокинутую голову и напряженный живот, белое семя, текущее по пальцам, четкую синюю вену у паха.

Господи. Совершенно.

Он приподнимается и проводит ладонями по голеням. Целует колени, поглаживая бедра, и бедра, поглаживая грудь. Тони стонет мягко, вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения — слишком остро, Стив знает, и это знание добавляет тумана его голове и тяжести его яйцам. Рука Тони все еще на члене, когда Стив добирается до нее и начинает медленно слизывать семя — с пальцев, с живота, с члена...

Когда ничего не остается, он просто упирается лбом Тони в живот, тяжело дыша. Обмякший член Тони совсем рядом с его губами, и Стив думает... не думает. Он не может пошевелиться. Он не знает, что ему делать. Разум словно растекся под кожей и воет от непривычности обиталища.

— Стив?..

Он не отвечает, потому что не может. Тогда Тони ладонью поднимает его лицо к себе и долго, так долго смотрит — как будто ищет тот самый разум. А потом мягко толкает Стива назад.

Стив понимает — не головой, всем голодным, озверевшим телом: отстраняется, опускается спиной на ковер, и когда Тони ловит его за лодыжку и слегка тянет к себе — с трудом стаскивает с себя штаны. И придвигается ближе, закидывая ноги на диван, обнимая Тони за бедра и понятия не имея, что будет дальше. Тони ведь не...

Тони сосредоточенно хмурится и осторожно прижимает ступню к разбухшему члену.

Воздух застревает у Стива в горле. Он приподнимает бедра, трется, показывая изо всех сил, что ему хорошо, уже этого будет достаточно. Но Тони не из тех, кому бывает достаточно. Прикосновение исчезает; Стив хрипит, приподнимается, опираясь на локти — чтобы увидеть, как Тони пяткой поддевает его яйца, мягко надавливает, вглядываясь ему в лицо.

Стив закусывает губу, чтобы не заскулить. Господи, он правда делает это.

Тони — почти голый, сосредоточенный. Округлая пятка перекатывается по округлому — осторожно, ритмично. Стив часто дышит, глядя в прищуренные глаза Тони, потом опускает взгляд — и зажмуривается, так что все, что дальше, не видит. Только чувствует — как Тони гладит его под коленями, как скользит ступней по животу, через солнечное сплетение. Как касается подбородка и чуть надавливает, давая понять, чего хочет — а Стив вслепую сосет его пальцы, вылизывает, часто дыша. Как потом влажная нога снова оказывается на его члене и движется по нему — так мягко, так осторожно, так недостаточно. Стив мечется головой из стороны в сторону, рычит и стонет, ощущая неимоверно остро и грубоватую кожу ступни на члене, и ворс ковра под спиной, и твердые пальцы на своих коленях, и собственную распутную беззащитность, которую хотел отдать так давно, а теперь не знает, как перестать отдавать, выворачиваться наизнанку — не перед Тони даже, перед собой.

— Посмотри на меня, — просит Тони, и Стив открывает глаза, видит его над собой и тут же прячется назад, в темноту, где есть только ощущения и нет ни расширенных глаз, ни приоткрытых словно от изумления губ.

— Посмотри на меня, Стив!

Голос у него хриплый, и говорит он так, словно Стив должен сделать что велено, и Стив не может сопротивляться. Выныривает. Смотрит. Стонет. Отдается.

Кончает.

Он лежит на полу, у ног Тони. Мягкий свет под потолком кажется далеким и прозрачным. Стив не знает, что сказать. Не знает, как встать. Зато, кажется, намного лучше понимает, почему Тони пытается не скулить в постели. Если сейчас...

— Оближи, — говори Тони тихо и просто. — Хочешь?

Стив вздрагивает. Поднимает голову. Тони смотрит на него с такой зачарованной, жадной нежностью, и Стива накрывает ею, словно волной. Приподнявшись на локтях, он садится и принимает Тони в ладони и в рот. У длинных влажных пальцев его вкус, округлые подушечки скользят между губ. Закончив, Стив осторожно опускает ногу Тони на ковер и снова смотрит — уже не прячась, не желая прятаться.

Разве он не хотел отдать все, что мог? Разве не за этим они вместе?

Тони наклоняется и трется щекой о его голень. А потом сползает вниз, целует и вылизывает — от паха к животу, от живота к губам. Поцелуй долгий, тихий, сладкий. Совершенный, думает Стив, гладя широкие плечи и прикусывая чувствительное ухо. Совершенный.

— Пойдем в постель, — шепчет Тони ему на ухо. — Я тебя трахну. Хочешь?

Стив улыбается ему в шею.

— Конечно, хочу.

fin


End file.
